


LINE

by R_Kaeru



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Internal Conflict, M/M, Social Anxiety, Social Media, enjoltaire - Freeform, school bullying, social organizations
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Kaeru/pseuds/R_Kaeru
Summary: 作为反校园霸凌的社会组织活跃的ABC，最近遇到了一些问题。Les Amis de l’ABC as social workers against school bullying. However they come across some problems, while Enjolras finds Grantaire’s little secrets...
Relationships: Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Les Amis de l'ABC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

*  
ABC的工作很多时候源于古费拉克的一时兴起，他总是能敏锐地嗅到分散在世界各处的小问题，就像那些不断抽动鼻子的啮齿类动物一样。这并不是坏事，古费拉克尽管做头脑风暴的最大输出者， ABC的其他成员总会在他后面用理智过滤这些奇思妙想。  
譬如，在他关于修建第四性别卫生间的提案被所有人一致否决以后，古费拉克提出的反校园暴力活动就是个公认的好主意。并且这件事不像他们以前所操心的事务那样易于处理。在伟大的愿景之外，他们还需要一个完善的计划。  
大家在这件事上难得地达成了共识。于是这整个宏大计划的第一步，像他们很多其他事的开头一样，就这么从分工不明、出于兴趣的访谈和调查开始了。

*  
他们的工作群和书桌迅速被大量初期文件吞噬，无处宣泄的工作压力亟需一个出口。因此，安灼拉无可救药地迷上了减压视频，尤其是史莱姆的ASMR。就在两周前他还对这种意味不明的东西嗤之以鼻，可是只要听过一次那种声音，近距离看过那种流动感，你就会迷上它的，没有人能够幸免。安灼拉这样为自己开脱。  
总之，当看了十几个视频以后，接下来几天的首页已经被过于智能的推荐占据了。它们已经成为安灼拉临睡前的助眠剂，耳机里的沙沙声使人上瘾。他倚在靠枕上选好了今晚的视频，封面是分别被装在两个塑料盒里的史莱姆，透明的和墨绿的，带着漂亮的暗金色亮片。偶尔听听亮片的折裂声也不错，那种酥麻感可以从耳膜传遍全身。  
他打开视频，首先意外地看到了视频制作者的开场白，由此发现了更加意外、甚至是震惊的事：这位制作者毫无疑问是格朗泰尔，他所认识的那一位。  
“这是我第一次做ASMR，”他笑着说，“我在网上看见了这两个漂亮的小东西，就冲动下单了。现在分享给你们，希望听得开心。”  
震惊之余，他所做的第一件事是退出这个视频并点开作者的频道，就像所有人在网络上偶然发现认识的人时那样。  
或许他是朋友们之中第一个发现格朗泰尔是个小有名气的youtuber的，这件事让安灼拉心跳加速了那么一小下。他的粉丝在网红里不算多，但也绝对算不上少——安灼拉不愿承认，但这个数目确实已经远远超过了ABC公用账号的粉丝数。他的投稿，并不是安灼拉预想的那样全是ASMR和玩具评测，而是真正意义上的什么都有。烘焙料理的教学与新配方的尝试，热门游戏的实况解说，运动健身的小诀窍（他第一次知道格朗泰尔还会跳舞），一些网红产品的评测，他抱着吉他坐在地板上唱歌，还有一些与关注者们的互动问答。格朗泰尔，不同于现实生活中的拖延症，在他的账号上几乎雷打不动地隔一周就更新一期视频，而他这么做已经持续了近两年。  
安灼拉眯起了眼睛。两年过去了，或许他并不是第一个知道格朗泰尔网络身份的人，但他确实从未听见任何一位朋友提起过这件事。是大家都不知道吗？还是只有他一个人？  
可惜他并不能向任何人确认这件事，首先，他和格朗泰尔之间的关系已经够僵了——他不明白他们是怎么回事，一见面就会因为各种无聊至极的原因吵起来，以至于古费拉克都不耐烦了，见到他们待在一起就会找各种理由大喊大叫地把他俩分到两个房间去。他不想让格朗泰尔因为隐私暴露而更加恨他。其次，格朗泰尔本人也从未在他们之中提起他是个youtuber，甚至都没提过他会做视频这事。安灼拉猜是他不愿意让朋友们知道他生活的另外一面，就像安灼拉本人在古费拉克发现自己的私人推特账号时也郁闷了一小段时间，尽管古费拉克翻阅了一会儿就彻底对他的账号失去了兴趣。  
“推特本来是大家分享生活的地方，”古费拉克摇着头说，“比如约会啦，食物啦，书和段子啦——而不是组织社会活动和发起请愿投票的地方！安灼拉，你的私人社交媒体和你简直一模一样，我不明白，为什么你的私人号上面全是我们公用号内容的转发呢？你难道就没有想要分享的个人生活片段？我真是白高兴一场。”  
安灼拉看到他没点关注就退出了界面，小小松了一口气：“又没人规定推特的用处，不是人人都乐意分享自己的生活。再说，对公用号的转推越多，别人看到这些内容的几率就越大……”  
“无趣。”古费拉克喝完了他的最后一口巧克力，在离开以前举着沾着可可粉的空杯子自拍了一张。  
安灼拉知道古费拉克和他不是一类人。古费拉克恨不得把自己的所有事情都分享给全世界，好像要所有人同时过两个生活，一个是自己的，另一个是他古费拉克的。而安灼拉只在人前健谈，因为他在人前和人后几乎过的是同一种生活，没有必要向整个互联网汇报两次。他猜想格朗泰尔与他们都不同，他享受一个人活在两个世界里的感觉，而且，只有他一个人。  
安灼拉本是出于无意的入侵者，但现在，他觉得自己有义务保护格朗泰尔的另一个小世界。他决定装作自己从来没有看见过这个频道，也成功忍住了关注他的冲动。  
可视频网站推荐机制的强大超乎安灼拉的想象。他不过是点进格朗泰尔的主页看了一看——或许只是停留得稍微久了一些，首页一时间竟已经充斥着他的作品了。安灼拉自诩自制力强，但他时常忘记自己也有旺盛的好奇心。在接下来的若干天里，他总是揉着眼睛关掉格朗泰尔弹吉他的视频，又在下一次睡前管不住自己，点开他的烘焙教程。  
这不道德，他本应该装作什么都没有看见过地退出的。他想，一次又一次。


	2. Chapter 2

*  
这几周来，安灼拉和朋友们一直忙于完善整个活动的计划与策划。他们决定从小处着手，就以本市的中小学和高校为落脚点开展活动。讲座、征文、体检等活动提案在定期会议中接踵而至，计划书越写越长，要操心的事也越来越多。好在ABC的成员们都不是等闲之辈，只要有一张遂心又清楚的时间表，毫不夸张，他们就可以完成上面的全部事情。  
尽管一切都好好地在大家铺好的轨道上运行，甚至可以算得出色，但在活动的宣传上，结果并不如人意。ABC公用的社交媒体账号因为工作的空窗期与圣诞节假期，已经弃置一月有余，关注者的数目也略有下降。就是这些还在的关注者，也很少与这个账号互动，点个赞好像已经是他们最大的尊重。  
无论如何，没有人能够否认ABC的朋友们在线下已经做出的成果。安灼拉、热安、马吕斯、古费拉克还有博须埃组成了一支宣讲小队，他们从社区学校出发，一路联系了不少愿意参与反校园暴力活动的中小学校，甚至，还从教师、家长、校工中发展了一批和他们一样富有激情和正义感、愿意成为宣讲员的志愿者。他们为孩子们讲课，教他们辨别正确与错误，教他们与人相处的边界；他们培训志愿者，让思想以人为载体，散布到更多的地方去；他们也为家长和老师开讲座，提示他们如何注意到校园暴力的迹象，向他们提出干预这些行为的建议。  
公白飞和若李费了大力气才说服他们的上级与同事参与到这项活动中来。一旦突破了最初的瓶颈，队伍的壮大就显得不在话下。医护人员们同意在孩子们的定期体检中增加对异常伤痕的关注，以及时发现校园暴力的存在。同时，心理医生与一些咨询师们也策划了一些心理月活动，深入校园，欢迎遭受过暴力的孩子们进行心理疏导。  
巴阿雷和弗以伊负责运营活动的网站。他们的感染力适合在面对面的谈话中影响受众，也同样适合掺杂在旁人不了解的程序与代码中，做出一些别出心裁的有趣设计。爱潘妮和格朗泰尔则负责补充他们糟糕的审美，为网站提供漂亮的图文。他们也为活动设计海报，一些学校的门口与墙壁上已经可以看见他们的作品。  
安灼拉爱他的朋友们，他们不仅是情感上的朋友，也是工作上的得力同事。他知道许多人终其一生都无法遇见像他的朋友这么好的朋友，他感到自己确是幸运的。一场接一场的会议对大部分人来说是受罪，而在他看来，这些会议，就算每次都留下一堆悬而未决的问题，也并不如其他会议那样让人烦躁，这必须归功于他这些爽快又乐观的朋友。

*  
安灼拉偶尔有一瞬也会觉得，或许马吕斯常常不出席他们这些会议是正确的选择。这常常发生在他说“现在，还有没有问题”的后一秒。  
“我不明白，”巴阿雷马上接过话头，“我们的活动转推还不如我随手编的一个段子多。我不明白，热安的文案，我和弗以伊的网站，爱潘妮和格朗泰尔的海报——这一切都这么完美！”  
“或许是运动主题的问题。虽然所有人在道义上都明白终止校园暴力是件非常重要的社会事务，但大多数人都很怕事，更准确地说是害怕某种稳定的现状的改变，因此不愿主动参与牵涉到改变现状的事情中去。显然，在现代社会，相比终结校园暴力这类社会性事件，人们还是更倾向于戴着具有选择性的眼罩，只对可爱猫咪的图片和视频有兴趣。”弗以伊说。  
“可是这恰恰说明了校园暴力长期以来是被人忽视的，”若李指出，“而我们现在要做的就是增加这类事件的曝光率，唤起人们的同理心和改变现状的勇气。”  
“也有可能是这样：许多人看见我们做的这些事，便觉得反正已经有人在为改变现状做出努力了，世界已经足够好，不需要更多的改变。——谁愿意费心关注一件本来与他们无关又费神的事呢？有人替他们关注就好了。”爱潘妮挖苦道。  
“我们不妨跳过成因的问题，直接讨论：要怎么做？”巴阿雷问，“按照刚才的思路，我们总不能把ABC公用号先打造成萌宠推主圈粉，然后再往社会运动发起人的方向转型。”  
古费拉克插嘴：“也许我们只是需要一个创意——就像网络上流传的创意广告那样，低成本，却富有创造性，因此让人印象深刻。”  
“或者直接拉个赞助什么的。”热安小声说。  
“在我们的追随者寥寥无几的情况下，谁会无缘无故地给我们赞助呢？”公白飞提醒他。  
“所以创意广告是个更靠谱的主意？”古费拉克兴奋地坐到了桌子上去。  
公白飞小小叹了口气：“我想是这样的，而且有我们这群人的聪明脑袋，创意和剧本并不难得。但最重要的问题是，我们之中谁有拍摄和制作的经验呢？要是现在从零基础开始速成，熟练掌握也至少是一个月之后的事情了吧？”  
安灼拉一直没有说话，这时他下意识地看向格朗泰尔。后者却像什么都没有听见一样，径自盯着他的笔记本屏幕，在数位板上涂涂写写。  
一小段尴尬的沉默以后，古费拉克的提议不了了之。

*  
安灼拉犹豫了很久要不要找格朗泰尔谈谈，因为他的影响力足以让他们获得当下所需的关注度。他知道，格朗泰尔没有在会议的最后站出来，这已经充分表明了他本人的立场。可是这种立场正是他们在会议上所批判的，也是安灼拉本人最看不得的。  
他早就知道格朗泰尔有多自我中心，他总是对for the greater good一类口号嗤之以鼻，也经常因为个人的事情放ABC的鸽子，但大家从来都拿他没办法，因为他们已经意识到格朗泰尔相比公共事务更关心自己的个人生活，而这是他向来的作风。由于这在大多数时候无伤大雅，大家也早已习惯了。可是，安灼拉想，难道他生活的另外一面真的就那么重要，以至于到了神圣不容外人侵犯的地步吗？倘若不在公共事务上做出一些自我牺牲，他加入他们又是为了什么呢？  
安灼拉觉得头疼，因为他记得自己早已与格朗泰尔进行过关于“意义”的对话，那一次毫不意外地以争论和讽刺告终。倘若他真的要说服格朗泰尔参与这件事情，他得好好编排一下自己的措辞——格朗泰尔从不按任何人的剧本走，可是有计划总比两手空空好得多。


	3. Chapter 3

*  
安灼拉从浴室出来后又整理了一些资料就觉得困了。今天格外令人疲惫，他决定顺从自己的生物钟早点入眠。他坐在床头，手指在屏幕上犹豫了一会儿，仍然点进了格朗泰尔的频道。他发现格朗泰尔在不久之前更新了，标题为“聊天：你的小学是什么样的？”  
安灼拉稍稍直起身子，打开了这期视频。  
“欢迎来到我的频道，这里是R。今天的话题是关于我们的小学，不知道我的观众们现在都多大了？高中生？大学生？还是已经开始工作了？总之，对那段金色人生的回忆是不会令人厌烦的。”格朗泰尔是在他的房间里拍的视频。他坐在一张圆地毯上，背靠着床沿朝镜头微笑。  
“或者我该说，对大部分人来说如此。——别急着退出，我的老粉丝们都知道，我不会说又臭又长的血泪史或者做无聊的说教，那是你们父母亲的活儿。我还是跟着主题走，先来跟大家谈谈我小学时候的事情吧。”他挠挠鬓角，把掉到前额的一绺深色卷发拨到耳后去。  
“大家肯定都看得出来，我小学的时候不是老师喜欢的那种好孩子。我喜欢文学课和自然课，还有体育课。但我的数学和外语简直是一团糟。我记得我们学过西班牙语，但随你们相不相信，我只记得一点简单的东西，而且到现在都不会发小舌音——最好笑的是有一次在超市，一个说西语的阿姨凭长相断定我是西班牙孩子，对着我笑着说了一通，我一个字都回答不出来，只好转身就跑。”说着他自己先笑起来，露出一排牙齿。  
“我不知道大家小时候的学习成绩怎么样？我知道你们中的许多人比我强多了，这真棒。但是在我小时候，我觉得学习棒并不是特别值得高兴的事情。我的小学是个不怎么样的社区小学，大多数学生所擅长的只有调皮捣蛋，很多孩子和他们的父母亲一样相信拳头可以解决问题，就像在监狱里那样。”  
他喝了点儿水，接着说：“这样的孩子通常学习不好，因此他们之间反倒发展出了同理心和友谊。老师们不喜欢他们而更重视那些学习好的‘好孩子’，于是他们团结起来，排挤和欺负那些为数不多的好孩子，试图贬低他们的所作所为，让他们的生活和自己的一样糟。从某种意义上说，这倒是平等思想的早期萌芽。”  
他又笑起来，而安灼拉皱了皱眉。  
“好在我有一帮朋友天天在我脑袋旁边打转儿，他们对平等的理解比我深刻得多。要是他们在这儿，他们就会说：平等并不是像那群孩子所做的一样，将突出的人拉回水平线。那帮孩子的所作所为只是嫉妒和蛮横的私生子——校园暴力罢了。真正取得平等的方式是提高落后的人，或者说，将整条水平线提升到更高处。”  
“而我的这群朋友们就正在做这么一件提升水平线的事情，他们正在筹备一项关于终止校园暴力的运动，范围并不大，只是我们这座城市的中小学，当然还有大学。我会把这项活动的声明链接和他们的推特账号贴在评论区，请大家关注一下。或许不在我们这儿的朋友会觉得这事和你们没有什么关系，但是我得说，首先，这条水平线是全人类的，任何地方的任何一小步都可以将它往上推进一点点。其次，我的朋友们目标明确，这比空有眼界却不知何从下手好得多，这事做成的概率，反正比任何空想家的大话都要高。——总之，关注他们，做一份问卷，在他们的请愿书上添上你的名字，或者哪怕随手转推一下置顶的文章——你就为水平线的提升做了小小的贡献。”  
格朗泰尔微笑着对大家说了再见，就俯身把摄像头捂上了，视频到此为止。

*  
“咱们推特的关注者突然增加了！”古费拉克第一个抛出了这个惊人的消息，“今天我的手机提示音一直在响，我只好把它关了——这究竟是为什么？”  
“不仅如此，网站的访问量和回收问卷量也在持续上升！”巴阿雷把笔记本转过去让大家看。  
“可是我们甚至还没开始新的宣传企划！”热安惊奇地说。  
“或许不同于我们猜的，人们总是会醒悟过来，只是需要一点时间。”公白飞说。   
“真是怪事。”热安小声嘟囔。  
“但更是件好事！”古费拉克一把揽住他的肩头，“不该庆祝一下？”  
古费拉克的家好像随时准备着一场派对。他可能是唯一一个在平平无奇的工作日也在家里悬挂着彩带并准备好各种饮料的人，前者大半是出于懒得收拾上一次派对的残局。若李跟进古费拉克的厨房，低声提醒他这么多饮料不利于健康。  
“我知道，”古费拉克往玻璃杯里倒葡萄果汁和苏打水，一边满不在乎地说，“不过是有备无患而已。”  
每个人都拿到了一杯饮料，除了没能到场的弗以伊和格朗泰尔，他们各有其他事要忙，正事与否。  
“干杯！”古费拉克叫道，“我们今天看什么电影？”  
“用国王游戏来决定吧！”马吕斯难得如此兴致高昂。

*  
安灼拉感到自己有义务对格朗泰尔表示感谢。虽然格朗泰尔的工作就是宣传这个活动，但是在私人的频道里宣传终归还是他份外的事。他仍然面临着他前段时间没能解决的那个两难境地：是尊重格朗泰尔的私人空间、对此事视若无睹，还是对格朗泰尔表示感谢、向他承认自己发现了他的私人账号。  
若选择前者，他就会欠下格朗泰尔一个巨大的人情，他永远不愿这样做；但要是选择后者，他就不得不面对一个情绪未知、但多半是愤怒的格朗泰尔，这也是他绝不愿看到的。  
安灼拉开始觉得这个问题是他人生中为数不多的值得思考两个整天的问题，他连选择学校的时候都没有如此难捱过，就连青春期时遇到的问题和关于世界观的思考，他也凭着果断和决绝，就这么一路势如破竹地闯过来了。  
——现在挡住他的却是层沾水即化的棉纸，那是一个不相干的人的情绪。  
他之前从未遇到过这样的状况，因为他和他的朋友们总是同心同力。现状却不同以往，尽管他们仍然朝着同一个目标前进，格朗泰尔所带有的却是全然陌生的情绪和目的。在安灼拉看来，这些情绪并非他能理解，这种目的也不能为他知晓。因此他并不能立即做出确切的判断，而只能陷入困惑与猜疑之中。  
难以人为解决的问题，通常会被人交给时间，或者一瞬间的冲动。俗语叫做顺其自然，冷静下来，就像《狮子王》教给孩子们的生活哲学那样，Hakuna matata；也像1789年路灯杆下飘荡的一句Ça Ira。安灼拉很少用到这样幼稚的哲学，但他认为此刻拖延时间不是一件坏事。  
可惜拖延并不意味着逃避，他还是得在各种地方遇见格朗泰尔，后续的会议上，他们常去的咖啡厅里，每一次对视仿佛都提醒着他他欠下了一个人情，而这种愧疚感几乎快要使他爆炸。有时他安慰自己，或许保密即是格朗泰尔想要的感谢，但他从小所接受的关于绅士礼貌正义感的教育总是不给这类思路占上风的余地。他仍然欠格朗泰尔一个感谢，哪怕是在喝咖啡的时候替他买个松饼。  
——松饼！为什么不呢？在感谢方式里最不值一提，因此掩人耳目。这再棒不过。安灼拉猛地从椅子上直起身来，几乎要为自己的灵光一现发出欢呼。他终于可以逃脱自己的苛责了，并且代价微不足道。


	4. Chapter 4

*  
“安灼拉给我买了个松饼。”热安接起格朗泰尔的电话，对面的第一句就是这个，透着难以掩盖的恐慌。  
“呃，好的？谢谢你告诉我。”热安要挂电话。  
“不不不，你没有意识到我在说什么吗？安灼拉给我买了个松饼！”格朗泰尔不可置信地强调道。  
“安灼拉也会给我们其他人送点小东西啊。”热安困惑地回答他。  
“你听见你自己在说什么了，‘你们其他人’！安灼拉从来不会给我什么‘特殊待遇’，我是最不值得他这样做的人——他究竟为什么要给我买松饼！”  
“别歇斯底里了格朗泰尔，那不过是个松饼，你要是想吃我也可以给你买一个。”  
“这根本不是他妈的松饼的问题——是我没有表达清楚，我再给你举个例子。这就好比说，你父亲从你小时候就每天对你口出恶言拳脚相向，突然有一天，他毫无预兆地对你笑脸相迎，你就不会觉得奇怪吗？”  
“安灼拉才没有对你拳脚相向。”  
“普鲁维尔——”  
“……冷静点，我明白你的意思。这么说这事儿是有点奇怪，无功不受禄嘛。”  
“我确实没做过值得他赞许的事。”  
“我看也是。——但是或许，他开始在意起你的那些设计稿来了？”  
“我觉得不是。别让我开始评价安灼拉的审美能力，你知道我不想。”  
“你没有功劳也有苦劳，说不定他只是对你在项目上的付出表达感谢。”  
“‘表达感谢’，再怎么想也不会想到该感谢我！他单独向你们表示过感谢吗？”  
“据我所知，没有。但这很可能是因为别人不像你一样大惊小怪，被请了个松饼就向全世界大声嚷嚷。”  
“但这还是很奇怪。”格朗泰尔总结道。  
“但很可能没你想的那么奇怪。”热安补充。  
“别对别人说这事。”格朗泰尔叮嘱。  
“别闹了，那只是个松饼——我甚至懒得提起它呢。”热安笑道。他挂断了电话。

*  
一整天格朗泰尔都被这件事困扰着：安灼拉请了自己一个松饼。不是板着脸且一言不发的，不是在大家面前的，而是特意等到所有人离去之后才将那个松饼买下并微笑地亲自端来他面前，他甚至带着那种漂亮的微笑说了谢谢，就像他大学毕业时作为学生代表发言，最后接过毕业证书和奖状那样的漂亮微笑，那些珍珠样的牙齿好像天生就为了微笑一般——光是回想起这一幕格朗泰尔就感到自己快要昏厥了，他必须通过不断地回忆这整件事的细节来确认这不是一个梦。可是理智同时使他警醒，因为梦一般的现实在代表美好的同时也必然隐含着反常。他必须弄清楚这究竟代表着什么。  
热安是个好朋友，至少他在一片迷茫中为自己指出了两条可能性：第一，那什么都不代表，只是安灼拉一时想那么做。第二，安灼拉想对自己的工作表达感谢，尽管他本人并不能看出自己的工作有任何特别值得赞许的地方。  
这两种猜想的不着边际反而使他自己想到了第三种可能性——或者说，是长久以来像潜伏在他心里的第三种可能性突然苏醒，在他心里横冲直撞，让他一阵阵地心悸。  
安灼拉看见了他的视频，安灼拉发现了、甚至可能一直知道他在视频网站上的生活。  
格朗泰尔心一紧，随后缓缓下沉。  
一场谈话不可避免，这是他唯一能够确定的事情。他首先要确认自己的猜想，还有，老实说，他信不过安灼拉。安灼拉看上去不像是能为朋友始终不渝地保守秘密的人，但要是生在战争年代他一定能做个对国家机密守口如瓶的烈士。——他对于特定事务的关心总是比对身边人的关心多，而且经常对此变得偏执。有时，他的行为处处体现着一种暗示：只有同他一样的人才有资格与他共事。  
格朗泰尔显然不是“同他一样的人”，他只是想给自己找点既不危害社会又能打发时间的事做罢了。现实生活不必细说，至少他能在网络上做点有趣的事情。每次投稿的正面评论都让他觉得自己对自己的生活至少还有一些控制感，有时他甚至觉得自己能够在这里改变世界。  
有的人不需要寻找自我，因为他们与“自我”从未分离过。而有的人必须在全然陌生的地方才能找回自我，因为在熟悉的环境里的那个“我”不是真的自我，而是那些熟人想要看到的“我”的模样。格朗泰尔自居后者。

*  
安灼拉从图书馆里走出去，同时打开手机处理在他消失的三小时内收到的信息。现代生活使人难得清静，除非关闭手机在图书馆角落的角落待上几小时才能集中精神干点自己的事。他看见工作账号暂时没什么新动静，不由松了口气。但切回私人账号时格朗泰尔发来的信息几乎使他从图书馆门口堂皇的台阶上直直摔下去。  
“今晚有时间谈谈吗？”他写道。  
隔了五分钟他补充：“单独。”  
这次他很快地补充：“我知道你不想这么做但我也不想但我还是需要确认一些事所以拜托——”  
安灼拉已经猜到了大半，他同时觉得自己已经提前浸润在了那种尴尬的气氛里。他不由有些生气起来，对自己也对格朗泰尔。如果时间能够回溯，他希望自己不如不买那个松饼（这个决定愚蠢至极），或者从一开始就不看那些视频。他恨格朗泰尔向来不会阅读空气，他从来不懂得什么心照不宣。  
但他还是要赴约，逃避意味着心虚，他不希望格朗泰尔从残兵败将般的空桌空椅中接收到任何关于自己的负面信息。现在只能祈祷，祈祷格朗泰尔会相信另一套说辞。  
但格朗泰尔什么都不相信。  
安灼拉早该想到的。“什么都不相信”，他记得格朗泰尔甚至有一件印有这些字样的深色T恤，是歪歪扭扭的儿童字，不知道从哪儿弄来的。  
格朗泰尔抱着双臂靠在沙发背上，这让他的上半身看上去难以置信地远。他眯着眼睛打量安灼拉，像正胸有成竹地进行一场“谁先受不了尴尬打破沉默说出真相”的竞赛。安灼拉会输，他自己也知道这毫无疑问。但他还是稍稍坐正摆出一些威严，好让自己不那么狼狈。  
“别那样看着我。”他说。  
格朗泰尔耸耸肩膀：“不好意思，不是故意的，控制不住。”  
“如果我向你坦白，就别再那么看我。”  
格朗泰尔撑起半边身子：“非常公平。”  
“我知道你有一个个人频道。”  
“当然。”格朗泰尔重新眯起眼睛打量安灼拉，对这件事他早就猜到了八成，但听到安灼拉亲口承认仍然出乎他的意料。  
“格朗泰尔。”  
“我为我的眼神说声抱歉，但这段时间以来我可没有时不时提醒你管好你的眼睛。你对我还知道多少？”  
“我不知道。”  
“我是说，你看了多少我的视频？”  
安灼拉保持静止，同时保持沉默。  
“全——部？老天，你还不如直接杀了我，用刀割我的肉倒要来得更爽快些。为什么你不能做个好朋友，在刚发现的时候就停下来，或者直接对我说句像样的谎，至少让我感到好受点儿？因为你是擅长坚持自我又为人正直的安灼拉？因为你喜欢看我难堪？”  
“不是你所想的那样。我确实看过了你的视频，但从来没有把你的频道告诉别人，我猜到你不想。”  
“我该为此感到高兴吗？”格朗泰尔苦笑。  
“我希望如此。”  
“你希望错了。”  
“可是事情已经发生了，我们只能在这样的基础上解决你的情绪问题。”  
“‘解决我的情绪问题’，安灼拉？现在我是有问题的那个人了？是什么造成了我的情绪问题？你从什么时候开始关心起我的情绪问题来了？倘若你真在意我的情绪问题，你就应该关掉第一个视频！”  
“是我言辞不当，对不起。我要怎么做才能让你原谅我？”  
“‘让你原谅我’！忘了这段对话，忘了今天吧！你什么都不懂，安灼拉。时间已经晚了，别对着地球呼来喝去，好像黑夜倒是地球的错一样。我该走了，再见，晚安，祝你做个好梦。”  
安灼拉没再说话。


	5. Chapter 5

*  
格朗泰尔逆着人流抄个近道回家，那些人正准备开始夜生活。他讽刺地翘起嘴角，想悲情的逆行画面被滥用在不入流的电影里确实有一些道理。  
他并非不爱他的朋友们，只是觉得自己不能将全部生活囚禁在同一个地方。他需要自救，他需要新鲜空气，否则就会溺死在这里。他的整个人生浸在水里，上半部分因为湿气滴着水，下半部分浸得失去知觉，像水牢中的圣约翰。他却并不想将自己的头颅赠予某个莎乐美，因为水牢里只有他一个人，他享受这一刻的自由。  
他知道许多人同他一样浸在其他水牢里。水位刚没过脚面时，便想要它给脚踝以上带来同样的凉爽；水位浸没小腿时，便觉得水位可以淹没膝盖；当水位高于胯骨，便希望它浸到腰以上。但水终有一天会压迫胸腔，缓慢地剥夺一个人的呼吸与心跳。他们与世上其他人一样凝视死亡，也预知自己的死亡，眼睛如同算命的吉普赛先知一样深邃和木然。  
格朗泰尔睡前最后一次解锁手机查看消息时看见了安灼拉的信息。  
“对不起，我保证不会再告诉任何一个人。”  
这份保证已经没有意义，格朗泰尔对此只感到一点微小的感激。

*  
一周后，格朗泰尔才终于重新出现在ABC的会议上。没人会因缺席（这对格朗泰尔是常态）指责他，而且在上次赶稿之后，他理应得到一些无人打扰的休息时间。  
但这一次还是有些不同。他推门进去的时候，正向大家兴致高涨地说着什么的古费拉克一下子噤了声，连比划着的手也慢慢放了下来。  
“在聊什么？”格朗泰尔丢下包，一边翻找一支铅笔一边问他们。  
“没什么。”博须埃接道。格朗泰尔余光瞥见古费拉克立即打了一下他的光脑袋。  
“这说明一定有什么，说吧。巴阿雷，古费拉克不能指望，但你是个好朋友，让我也开开心。”他找到了铅笔。  
“——你知道，我们在说你。”巴阿雷站起来，下了很大决心一般。  
格朗泰尔找到了那支该死的铅笔，但已经失去了想要画点什么的想法。  
“你们也知道了！”他将铅笔丢在桌上，几乎让它从桌沿飞出去。  
谈话的几个人你看我我看你，随后一致低下了头。  
“嘿，这不是坏事，我们都觉得你做得很好。无论是那个视频还是之前的……”  
格朗泰尔拎起他的包转身就走。地面模糊而颤抖，他总算赶在第一颗眼泪夺眶而出之前离开了那个房间。他没有多想就大步走进卫生间，这是他自童年以来等待情绪平复的场所。他大声地擤鼻子，试图把过剩的泪水压回它们该待的地方。上次在卫生间哭泣还是学生时代的事，在他看来已极遥远。他本来并不是易激动的人，但刚才朋友们的话——那些无所谓的态度——那些苍白的赞美——安灼拉的承诺——一下子合成一个直拳碾碎他的胸膛挤压他的心脏，让他的泪水直直迸发出来。  
止住泪后他所做的第一件事是关闭手机，按下电源键时内心充满报复的快意。他拉上背包的拉链，决定放弃落在会议室里的铅笔和速写本直接回家。打开门时他的动作很轻，能够听到会议已经开始了，房间里传来安灼拉激昂的说话声。


	6. Chapter 6

*  
他直睡到第二天的中午，觉得全身酸痛。他管住了自己习惯性想去查看信息的手，而是打开了空置多年的收音机，音量调到最大，跟着一些不知道在唱什么的流行音乐冲了个澡。氤氲的水汽将他全身蒸得通透，才觉出饿来。二十四小时以来他什么也没吃，更没有弄点什么的力气。他在多士炉里烤了两片吐司，等待期间打开了一罐冰牛奶。将它倒进胃里时他感到整个食道结成一道冰凉的线，连头发上的水滴都要冻起来。  
他在热而脆的吐司上抹了覆盆子果酱和花生酱，吃到第一口时他的心情已经愉悦到足以冷静地思考自己下次出现在会议上是多久以后的事情。他的生活还要多久才能回到从前的样子？几天远远不够，那么几周呢？他的朋友们需要多长时间才能忘记昨晚——忘记他的视频——忘记他？  
他用纸巾掸掸手指上的面包屑，然后揩掉沾到嘴唇的果酱。他无端地想拍一个新视频，草草收拾了自己，便坐到摄像机前面。做好这一切他却感到大脑空空，没有可拍的题材。摄像机的显示屏中，自己目光凝滞，他与自己的影像对坐发呆。  
“我和朋友吵了架。”最终他对镜头说，“不，不像是吵架，我是说，我们闹掰了，但是很和平。我想我没有生气，但这一切都是他的错。”  
——他关掉了摄像机，因为回想刚刚这几句，他觉得自己已经具备了去精神科就诊的资质。  
有人敲他的门。他一惊，意识到那个破烂收音机惹了祸。住在他楼上的男人是个光头，却蓄着极浓密的胡子，常去健身房，一身肌肉无处安放，有着全世界最重的脚步声和最细的神经。格朗泰尔做视频时被他敲过三四次门，每次都假作诚恳道歉了事。他真不想和他扯上一点关系，尤其是现在。  
“对不起！”他开门时大声说，好让对方感受到足够的诚意。  
但站在门口的并不是一团愤怒的须髯，而是一个愣住的安灼拉。  
格朗泰尔脸红到脚跟，心率一下子加速到足以支持他飞奔到窗边然后一跃而下。解释太费口舌，他想关门，却不能把安灼拉一齐关在外面。  
“我想你认错人了？”安灼拉自说自话地走进来带上门，这个鲁莽的举动反倒救了格朗泰尔一命。  
“你来干什么？”  
“大家联系不上你，他们很担心。”  
“我总不至于为这点事去死。”格朗泰尔干巴巴地笑道。  
“我来向你道歉。”安灼拉说。  
“我觉得你已经道过歉了——”  
“——还要把这些东西还给你。”  
格朗泰尔看见他从包里掏出他的速写本和一支铅笔。那只将它们递过来的手让他产生了十分刻薄的想法：安灼拉也一定看过了里面的内容。他沉默着，并没有接。  
“你觉得我画得怎么样？”他问。  
“什么？不，我不知道，我没有看。”安灼拉抬起下巴。  
如果你这么说的话。格朗泰尔心说，绕开他走进厨房接了杯水。  
“我没有茶，喝过就快走吧。你已经做了你分内的事，而且做得很好，”他特意将重音加在这两个字上，“现在我想一个人待着。”  
“你在录视频吗？”安灼拉将东西放在桌上时注意到那里架设好的摄像机。格朗泰尔发誓安灼拉是他见过最不擅长聊天的人。他没有回答，只把玻璃杯塞到他手里。  
“我不知道你为什么不想听这些，但你的频道真的很棒。单纯作为观众，我觉得非常有趣，如果我真的只是观众的话，我一定会非常想要和你面对面交流的机会。”安灼拉说。  
“但你不是真的观众，你只是……”  
格朗泰尔努力想要说出一个合适的名词，却无可奈何地发现自己和坐在镜头前一样大脑空空。  
“一个现实中的朋友？”安灼拉猜测。  
格朗泰尔下意识摇头否认，却很快后悔了。  
安灼拉皱眉：“一个背叛了你的朋友？”  
格朗泰尔只得继续摇头。说实在的，相比“背叛”二字，“朋友”反倒一词更不遂他的心。  
“那么，一个你讨厌的人？”  
“不，不。尽管我回忆不起我们之间任何一次愉快的交流，但还没有到那个地步。事实上我已经完全不觉得生气了，我想我已经原谅你了，现在就让我一个人待着吧。”  
安灼拉仔细地盯着他的眼睛看。他目光灼灼，就算世界上最正直的人被这样凝视也会开始忏悔。格朗泰尔扭过头去，他很想躲进自己的房间里。  
“你没有原谅我，”他说，“你这样说只是因为你对我完全失望了。你不相信我什么也没有对大家说，也不相信我没有看过你的速写本，因为我从一开始就犯了错，然后被你判了死刑。”  
“没有死刑那么严重吧。”格朗泰尔放弃逃避，他知道没有什么东西是能完好无损地从安灼拉面前逃走的。  
“我觉得有那么严重，”安灼拉说，“所以我来请求你的许可，要你允许我为自己展开辩护。”  
倘若说这话的是古费拉克，格朗泰尔就已经笑出来了。然而他面前的是安灼拉，他只好做出极严肃的面部表情——他不知道自己为什么这么做，或许是为了配合“法制化”的气氛。法学生！他大学时就拿他们最没办法！  
安灼拉将他的严肃当做默许。  
“从最开始陈述。我第一次看了你的视频，是因为网页推荐。那时我很喜欢史莱姆ASMR……”  
格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，安灼拉看出他在隐忍笑意。  
“……随你信不信，那就是我进入你频道的罪魁祸首。你那两个史莱姆很好看。”  
“确实。”  
“然后，然后我就点进了你的主页。——你先听我说：首先，这是人之常情，任何一个人在网络上看到了自己的朋友或者他们的相关信息都会产生这样的好奇心。其次，那个视频真的很棒，背景很干净，剪辑也很舒服，哪怕我不认识你，我也会想看看你的其他视频。还有，我承认我吃了一惊，我没有想到你……怎么说，有这样的能力，我本以为你只会做设计稿，或者画点讽刺漫画。绝没有贬低你的意思，我只是……”  
这一次轮到安灼拉搜肠刮肚了。  
“加油想，”格朗泰尔失笑，“想不出来也没关系，我知道你之前对我是什么态度，我是那个当事人。”  
“我觉得好像松了一口气。”安灼拉一边说一边想，希望自己缓慢的语速能让思维跟上来。“因为你看起来并不喜欢ABC的工作，若李有一段时间甚至非常担心你的精神状态……”  
格朗泰尔打断他：“他会那么说只是因为他那时在精神科实习。”  
“就算如此，”安灼拉说，“你确实总对工作的事显得不耐烦。看到那些视频时我觉得轻松很多，因为我意识到你正做着很多有趣的事，并没有被我们的工作困住。还有那个聊天视频，你在你的私人生活里提到了ABC，这让我对你不那么有负罪感。”  
“负罪感？对我？”  
“对你。你不像别人，我总觉得你加入我们是非自愿的，不知是和谁打赌输了，或者是什么恶作剧。你的感觉很对，确实，我一度希望你退出，因为我不希望有人抱着这样的心态参与我们的工作。社会活动、公益活动，随你怎么叫，都是基于人自身的善意，倘若从事这份工作的人自己都觉得自己被绑架了，怎么可能做出好的结果呢。”  
“等一下，也就是说，”格朗泰尔撑着额头，“你一直觉得我做得不够好？”  
“说实在的，我不喜欢你的作品。有时讽刺意味太强，让人很有抵触心理。”安灼拉坦白。  
“我就知道你的审美糟糕，普鲁维尔还不相信……”格朗泰尔说着，嘴角已然带着笑。  
“我就不过问你们私下里说我什么了。”安灼拉说，“但我还得辩解一件事，古费拉克为什么会知道你的视频？要怪就怪现代技术和推荐机制。他好几天都打着拍活动宣传视频的小算盘，私下里看了不少反校园欺凌的低成本宣传片，想不在首页看见你都难。”  
格朗泰尔登时感觉昨天自己白白演了一场苦情戏。  
“我原谅你。”他终于说。  
“那我们可以继续看你的视频吗？”安灼拉趁机争取。  
“不。”格朗泰尔说，“知道朋友在看会影响我的发挥空间，就好像被绳子绑住手脚……”  
“你刚刚不承认我们是朋友。”安灼拉说。  
“但你刚刚说我们是朋友。”格朗泰尔笑。  
“我们非得拘泥于这个小孩才会思来想去的称呼吗？这段对话听起来倒真像校园霸凌！”  
“——好吧！”格朗泰尔见他横眉立目，笑得更厉害了。“你可以看。偷偷看，不要告诉别人，尤其是古费拉克。”  
“他们可不会听我的。”  
“我知道！”格朗泰尔笑得几乎喘不过气，“也只有你会真的问我这个问题。”  
安灼拉大翻白眼，将杯中的水一饮而尽，起身要走。  
“等一等，”格朗泰尔叫住他，“我很高兴你没有看我的速写本，不过如果你看了，高兴的会是你。”  
“我可以看吗？”  
格朗泰尔将本子递给他：“我说了，只有你会这么问。”  
安灼拉于是翻开他的速写本，他首先看到了一些漫画人物，四周用水笔写着细密的小字。他一眼在里面认出了公白飞的金丝边眼镜、博须埃的光脑袋和马吕斯的雀斑。再往后翻，他看到了电影胶片般的网格，旁边潦草地写着一些关于校园欺凌的话题问答。  
“这是台词，”格朗泰尔指给他看，“这是分镜。我本想在我的频道做个科普类动画短片。现在想来，既然你们擅自发现了我的频道，那不如给我省点事，以这个为脚本拍摄真人短片去吧。你们可比我能折腾多了。”  
他望着自己的作品，深色眼睛里映着安灼拉的影子。他突然很想拥抱格朗泰尔，于是就这么做了，速写本几乎落在地上，被他及时接住。  
“谢谢。”他说。


	7. Chapter 7

*  
安灼拉发现ABC公用号的粉丝数离格朗泰尔仅差一步之遥。博须埃和古费拉克听说后大呼小叫，说两边粉丝数齐平时要把这历史性的一刻截图保存。  
“赌五块钱，你们截不到。还不如现在就截，保留我的光辉历史。”格朗泰尔打着哈欠，一副熬过夜的样子。  
“我有办法，”巴阿雷说，“我们挑一个人取关格朗泰尔就能马上截到了！”  
几双眼睛齐刷刷看向安灼拉。  
“不要。”安灼拉拒绝得十分干脆，房间里一片失落之声。  
“晚了！”格朗泰尔举着手机喊，“你们没截到！公用号粉丝已经超过我了！”  
古费拉克跳起来要取关公用号，好几颗脑袋一齐围过去看。安灼拉在这时再一次拥抱格朗泰尔，后者第一次欣然回应。


End file.
